Ne refais jamais ça
by WhaatTheHaleIsAStiles
Summary: Après que le Nogitsune ait été vaincu, Stiles se sent extrêmement coupable de la mort d'Allison et Aiden. Un de ses anciens démons refait alors surface. Quand Derek le découvre, il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider. [mention mutilation, après la saison 3B]


**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Vous croyez que j'aurais laissé cette bombe d'Aiden mourir si c'était le cas?! *cry***

**RESUME: Après que le Nogitsune ait été vaincu, Stiles se sent extrêmement coupable de la mort d'Allison et Aiden. Un de ses anciens démons refait alors surface. Quand Derek le découvre, il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider. [mention mutilation]**

Stiles était si on peut le dire, à cours de mouchoirs. Il avait tellement craqué ces temps-ci, tellement pleuré à cause de ses actes même si ce n'était pas vraiment les siens. S'il avait été plus fort et moins faible, peut-être que le Nogitsune n'aurait pas pris le contrôle de son âme et n'aurait pas causé tout ces dégâts, tout ces décès... Allison et Aiden n'y avaient pas survécu. Et maintenant, il était obligé de voir jour après jour la souffrance de toute la meute surtout d'Ethan, Lydia et Scott. Même si ce dernier avait pourtant répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il n'y était pour rien, Stiles ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il connaissait Scott par coeur, il cachait sa souffrance à tout le monde, mais tout le monde savait qu'il considérait Allison comme l'amour de sa vie. Isaac quant à lui, en souffrait tellement aussi qu'il était tout simplement parti de Beacon Hill.

- Pourquoi moi... se lamentait-il enfoui sous la couverture de son lit.

Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis si longtemps... Il pensait en avoir fini avec ça, mais il en avait besoin. Maintenant. Il ouvrit le tiroir et sortit la pochette bien caché au fond. Si Scott ou son père découvrait ça, ils allaient sûrement en faire une crise cardiaque mais tout ce que voulait Stiles était de se soulager, en quelques sortes.

Il déroula alors la pochette. Des lames de rasoir étaient alignées telles un atiraille de médicine, se disait-il. Même dans ces cas-là, il arrivait encore à faire de l'ironie.

Il prit alors son ancienne lame fétiche. Son coeur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il fixait la lame, les yeux encore enbués de larmes. Il dirigea l'ustensile vers son bras et commença à trancher sa peau, d'abord pas trop profondément puis de plus en plus. Il se sentit soudain... libre. Et voir le sang couler et tâcher la porcelaine de son lavabo lui faisait tellement de bien... Après un moment, il mit son bras sous l'eau et rangea ses lames. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. _Ca va mieux._

* * *

><p>Stiles effectuait donc cette routine tous les soirs. Même si en réalité ça ne l'aidait pas, il était toujours au fond du trou. Mais juste, le simple et court instant où il pouvait utiliser ses lames, l'aidait à tenir le coup.<p>

Un mercredi soir, il en eut marre. Marre de tout, marre de cette culpabilité qui ne le quittait pas. Alors il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre ses lames mais il ne savait pas qu'un certain loup-garou était rentré dans sa chambre. Il regarda alors son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux remplis de larmes et enfonça sa lame au début doucement puis de plus en plus. Seulement il y était allé trop fort cette fois-ci et sa plaie était profonde. Il visualisa son poignet en sang et se sentait vaciller, ses jambes étaient flageolantes...

- STILES! Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Derek se tenait à l'encadrure de la salle de bain et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Après "l'incident Nogitsune", Scott avait supplié Derek de garder un oeil sur son meilleur ami. Derek a été contraint d'accepter et se rendait compte à ce moment précis que Scott avait eu raison.

- Derek...

Stiles s'était retourné en entendant le lycan mais il avait vacillé et était presque inconscient dans les bras de Derek qui l'avait rattrapé à temps.

- Stiles?! Stiles reste éveillé tu m'entends? Reste éveillé!

La vision de l'hyperactif se faisait floue et bientôt il se sentit quitter son corps, il entendit une dernière fois les cris de Derek puis sombra.

* * *

><p>- OU EST MON FILS?! cria le shérif en rentrant en trombe dans l'hôpital.<p>

Scott, Derek, Lydia, Kira et Malia étaient dans la salle d'attente. Derek avait amené Stiles à l'hôpital le plus vite qu'il avait pu et avait prévenu tout l'entourage. Scott s'était effondré à la nouvelle et restait silencieux replié sur lui-même alors que la kitsune essayait de le rassurer. Mélissa accourut vers le shérif à son arrivé.

- Il va bien ne vous inquiétez pas! Il est sous sédatif pour l'instant et se repose dans sa chambre, dit-elle ayant l'attention de toute la meute.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang? Scott? Hale?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Derek, qui avait comme laissé tomber son masque de froideur habituel, et ne sut quoi répondre.

- Il a recommencé, murmura Scott.

Le shérif n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications, il savait de quoi l'alpha parlait. Il s'assit pitoyablement sur un siège en mettant sa tête dans les mains.

- C'est pas possible... Pas encore, disait-il.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'il a recommencé? demanda finalement Lydia.

Scott prit une grande inspiration et reprit la parole.

- Stiles se mutile depuis qu'il a 13 ans. Il avait pris cette habitude après... la mort de sa mère. Quand on l'a découvert, on l'a aidé et il a arrêté... il... il avait arrêté...

Des larmes s'étaient formés dans les yeux de l'alpha alors que tout le monde fut choqué de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le shérif, Scott et Derek étaient de loin les plus affectés. Mais ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi à ce point. Il avait beau maltraiter Stiles sans arrêt, le plaquer contre les murs et le menacer, la vie de l'humain comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Et le voir dans cet état, dans cette salle de bain avec cette lame à la main et son poignet en sang... il avait eu l'impression de se faire mutiler lui aussi, de ressentir exactement la même douleur.

- Vous pouvez aller le voir dans sa chambre, il va bientôt se réveiller d'ici là, déclara Mélissa en laissant tout cet atroupement.

* * *

><p>Le shérif fut bien sûr le premier à aller le voir. Stiles venait de se réveiller et leva les yeux vers son père. Celui-ci ne fixait que les cicatrices maintenant visibles sur les poignets de son fils et dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas fondre en larmes.<p>

- Papa...

- Genim Stilinski, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais? coupa-t-il.

Le dit Genim grimaça à l'entente de son prénom mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Je... Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, très dur même. Mais justement! Ca a été une aventure éprouvante pour toi et tous tes amis, alors tu te rends compte? Bon sang Stiles! Je pensais qu'on avait réglé ce problème, tu m'avais dit que tu ne le ferai plus jamais. Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand Derek m'a appelé en me disant que tu étais à l'hôpital? J'ai cru que... que tu... TU AURAIS PU MOURIR STILES!

Il n'osait pas regarder son père dans les yeux, il savait qu'il l'avait déçu, qu'il lui en voulait. Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il craqua devant son père, il pleura à chaudes larmes. Le shérif, se disant qu'il avait peut-être été dur dans ses paroles, se précipita vers son fils et le serra doucement dans ses bras.

- Je-je suis désolé... je voulais pas papa mais-mais je-je savais plus quoi faire... C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute... Allison et Aiden sont morts à cause de moi... Je-je suis désolé papa...

Il sanglotait dans les bras de son père qui faisait tout pour le consoler. Il lui répétait sans cesse la même chose: "tu n'as tué personne... tu n'as tué personne mon garçon..."

* * *

><p>Scott alla ensuite voir son meilleur ami où il lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareille. Perdre son premier amour était déjà éprouvant mais perdre son meilleur ami, celui qu'il aimait comme un frère, c'était pire que tout.<p>

Après avoir eu la visite de Lydia, Kira et Malia par la suite, Stiles ne s'attendait pas à reçevoir une autre visite. Mais c'était sans compter Derek. Dès qu'il rentra, Stiles sentit ses poils se hérisser en se rappelant de ce qui s'est passé avant son trou noir: Derek était rentré chez lui et l'avait surpris en train de se couper. Il aurait préféré que le lycanthrope ne le surprenne jamais en train de faire ça.

- Stiles.

Celui-ci garda la tête baissée, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Et puis c'était Derek! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il se tailladait les veines? Stiles était plus honteux qu'autre chose que Derek le voit aussi faible.

- Stiles, regarde moi.

Stiles garda les yeux fermés vers le bas, et hochait négativement de la tête. Il entendit les pas de Derek se diriger vers le lit où il était actuellement. Il entendit Derek s'asseoir et sentit une main serrer une des siennes et une autre relever son menton.

- Stiles...

Il finit par céder et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Derek. Il fut presque choqué de les voir rouges, mais pas de façon surnaturelle. Il avait pleuré. Derek avait pleuré pour lui. Ils n'arrivaient pas à regarder autre part que dans les yeux de l'autre, comme si la septième merveille du monde y était.

- Pourquoi? avait demandé Derek.

Stiles rompit leur contemplation et rebaissa la tête à la question. C'était bien la première fois que Stiles ne désirait pas dire quoique ce soit. Il sentit tout de même le regard insistant de Derek et répondit après quelques longues minutes.

- Parce que je ne mérite pas de vivre...

- CONNERIES! cria Derek ce qui fit sursauter Stiles dans un premier temps, tu mérites de vivre plus que n'importe qui.

- Je ne mérite pas de vivre parce que j'ai tué des gens! J'AI TUE ALLISON! AIDEN! cria-t-il à son tour. Il avait besoin de tout sortir, cette culpabilité qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps.

- J'ai.. je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Que ce n'était pas moi, que c'était un abruti de démon japonais démoniaque, que je n'ai pas vraiment tué des gens mais le fait est que je me rappelle de tout. Je me rappelle du mal que j'ai causé à tous ces gens, à mon père, à Scott, à tout le monde! Et le pire dans tout ça? C'est que je me rappelle avoir aimé ça, je me rappelle avoir jubilé d'être sous contrôle, de voir le malheur de mon entourage, d'être fort et non être faible comme j'en ai l'habitude. Mais tu sais quoi encore? C'est parce que j'ai l'habitude d'être faible que ce putain de Nogitsune s'est emparé de moi...

Derek s'était tu durant tout le monologue de Stiles. C'était la première fois même qu'il écoutait les babillages de Stiles avec une réelle attention. Stiles pleurait maintenant et Derek qui d'habitude ne savait quoi faire dans ce genre de moment, sut exactement quoi faire et quoi dire.

- Tu n'as tué personne Stiles. C'est cet abruti de démon japonais démoniaque comme tu l'as si bien dit, qui a tué toutes ces personnes. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un crois moi. Et toi? Tu n'y es absolument pour rien.

L'humain n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Mais il venait par contre de tilter. Derek avait mentionné son passé, sa famille décédée. Lui qui d'habitude était si fermé. Le lycanthrope le regardait toujours alors que lui le fuyait de nouveau du regard.

- Tu as tué sous l'emprise de quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne fait pas de toi une personne mauvaise loin de là. Et je vais te dire une chose Stilinski...

Stiles leva la tête vers Derek qui s'était rapproché et qui caressait maintenant le dos de la main de l'humain.

-... En 3 ans, tu as sûrement sauvé plus de vies que tu n'en as prises.

Stiles craqua de nouveau mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse ou de regret cette fois-ci. C'étaient des larmes de reconnaissance, de joie. Derek essuya une larme sur sa joue avec son pouce et ce simple contact lui donna des frissons.

- Derek...

Celui-ci ne fixait qu'une chose: les lèvres de Stiles. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elles étaient attirantes... Le coeur de l'hyperactif se mit à battre la chamade devant leur proximité, ils étaient de plus en plus proches, encore quelques centimètres et leurs lèvres se touchaient... Mais Derek s'éloigna malgré leurs envies communes.

- Je dois y aller.

Il fit demi-tour mais la main qui le liait à Stiles le tira près de lui.

- Non, reste...

Derek était surpris de sa demande mais quand Stiles recula pour lui laisser de la place dans son lit d'hôpital et lui souffla un petit "S'il te plait" il sut qu'il était piégé. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui refuser ça et sûrement pas dans un moment pareil... Il s'installa alors doucement dans le lit pour laisser de la place à Stiles. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et se lova contre Derek, qui était pour la première fois de sa vie, horriblement gêné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la proximité de Stiles le perturbait autant tout en lui faisant tant de bien... Ce n'était que Stiles après tout. Stiles qui sombrait déjà dans un sommeil profond, sa tête contre le torse de Derek. Celui-ci passa sa main dans les doux cheveux de l'humain, au début avec hésitation puis il finit par le faire machinalement.

- Bonne nuit Stiles...

Le lycan le regarda dormir et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver si... adorable, paisible, beau tout simplement. Puis les sombres images de tout à l'heure prirent possession de son esprit... Il ne se serait jamais douté que Stiles souffrait autant au point de s'infliger des blessures physiques. Mais d'autre part, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il tiendrait un jour Stiles dans ses bras comme il le faisait en ce moment.

Derek se fit alors une promesse, qu'il souffla silencieusement:

- Je vais t'aider Stiles. Plus jamais tu ne seras dans cet état, je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cet état. Je te protégerai jour et nuit s'il le faut.

* * *

><p>Et Derek tint sa promesse. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Stiles était sorti de l'hôpital et tout le monde était sur son dos. Soit pour l'aider à se déshabiller en évitant de toucher ses plaies, soit pour changer ses bandages aux poignets ou même s'assurer qu'il ne recommence pas son ancienne addiction. Les plus "envahissants" étaient le shérif et Derek. L'ancien alpha ne le lâchait presque plus d'une semelle et passait même par la porte d'entrée maintenant. Le shérif n'avait maintenant plus aucune problème avec Derek car celui-ci avait été là pour son fils. Son fils, son petit garçon... John Stilinski s'en voulait toujours de n'avoir rien vu. Il savait que sa femme aurait su quoi faire dans ces moments là.<p>

En parlant de Derek, il descendait justement les escaliers.

- Monsieur veut encore un verre de lait?

- Il dit qu'il vous supplierait bien pour une bière mais que jamais vous n'accepteriez.

John retint un gloussement et laissa Derek remplir le verre.

- Comment il va? demanda-t-il, on a pas parlé lui et moi depuis l'hôpital. Je sais qu'il se confierait plus à toi... moi ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne m'appelle plus dès qu'il a un problème.

Derek leva les yeux vers le père de famille et haussa les épaules.

- Il vous parlera. Il a surtout besoin de son père en ce moment.

John acquiesa et Derek remonta à l'étage avec un verre de lait bien rempli. Il refranchit la porte de la chambre de Stiles et trouva ce dernier toujours en train de dévorer du popcorn devant son écran.

- Tu ne vas donc jamais changer de poste? soupira-t-il.

- Chut! C'est presque la fin, Végéta va se sacrifier pour essayer de sauver la planète!

- Tu es la seule personne au monde à encore regarder Dragon Ball Z t'es au courant de ça?

- Ferme là Sourwolf, DBZ c'est la base de tout!

Le dit "Sourwolf" se réinstalla sur le lit aux côtés de l'humain qui se blottit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as pris pour un coussin chauffant?

- T'es aussi chaud que Jacob Black, ronronna l'humain.

- Qui c'est celui-là d'abord?! Et puis j'suis chaud hein?

Stiles voulut rire pour ce qu'il entendit comme de la jalousie et faillit rougir en entendant la dernière phrase. Son ironie aura raison de lui un jour...

Pendant les quelques semaines qui ont passées depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, sa relation avec Derek avait bien changé. Le loup-garou avait été là sans arrêt pour lui, le collait même parfois un peu trop. Et une sorte d'amitié, voire de lien s'était créé entre eux deux. Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait désormais pas de problème à ce que ces deux là soient enlacés dans un lit devant un manga. Alors qu'auparavant, leur relation se résumait à des plaquages aux murs et que Derek ne laissait personne le coller autant.

- Derek?

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que... non rien, rougit-il.

- Non quoi, vas-y!

- Rien laisse tomber.

- T'as commencé, tu termines Stilinski.

- Non c'est stupide, laisse tomber.

- Stiles!

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu me trouves attirant?

Derek fut pris de court par la question de Stiles qui commençait à devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait des choses bizarres quand Derek était autour de lui. Il avait comme des papillons dans le ventre, le coeur qui battait plus vite et il souriait dès qu'ils parlaient tous les deux.

- T'as raison, c'est une question stupide.

L'humain sentit une once de tristesse l'envahir à la réponse de Derek mais il se doutait que ce sentiment qu'il ressentait en sa présence n'était sûrement pas réciproque.

- C'est stupide parce que ça m'a l'air évident. Oui je te trouve attirant Stiles.

Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise et son regard se fixa dans celui de Derek qui murmura en se rapprochant de lui:

- Très attirant même...

Et Stiles ne tint plus. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Derek. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi audacieux. Derek n'hésita pas et répondit au baiser avec encore plus de fougue. Stiles monta sur les genoux de Derek et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux avec lesquels il jouait. Derek plaça ses mains sur les hanches de l'humain. Leurs lèvres ne se décollèrent pas et la passion entre eux augmentait.

Mais les pensées de Derek reprirent le dessus et il se sépara de Stiles et le reposa sur le lit. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas profiter de la situation, même s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait être avec Stiles, le moment était mal choisi surtout après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il descendit du lit et prit sa veste en cuir.

- Il est tard, tu dois dormir, bonne nuit.

Sur ce, il reprit sa bonne vieille habitude et repartit par la fenêtre. Stiles était toujours bouche bée, à genoux sur son lit pendant que le générique de fin de Dragon Ball Z passait devant lui.

- Putain j'suis con, j'suis con, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser, comme ça en plus! Si ça se trouve il reviendra plus jamais me voir, on passera plus de temps ensembles et il redeviendra le Big Bad Wolf qui me plaquait aux murs putain non qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu...

L'hyperactif arrêta de monologuer car il avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration. Et pas seulement parce qu'il parlait vite... Ce baiser avait été un des plus fougueux de sa vie. Même ceux de Lydia, Malia et Heather paraissaient banales à côté de ça. C'était... magique. Mais la réalité le rattrapait, Derek regrettait sûrement à l'heure qu'il est et c'était le seul et unique baiser qu'ils auraient partagé.

* * *

><p>2 jours plus tard, Stiles n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Derek depuis le baiser et il ne venait plus tous les soirs le voir comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Stiles était déçu mais comprenait sa réaction. Il était actuellement en pleins dans ses pensées alors qu'il était à son casier.<p>

- Ca va? demanda Scott en arrivant près de lui.

- Oui. Je pensais c'est tout.

- Tu pensais à quoi?

- Aux sucettes.

- Hein?

- T'es plutôt Chupa ou Chups?

- Mais c'est la même chose, répondit Scott déboussolé par la question idiote de son ami.

- Dans les deux cas, ça veut dire que j'ai envie d'une sucette mais que j'ai pas un rond donc va falloir que tu me prêtes de la thune, fit Stiles en mettant son bras sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Ils rirent de bon coeur et se dirigèrent vers la sortie puisqu'ils venaient d'avoir leur dernier cours. Depuis le séjour de Stiles à l'hôpital, Scott veillait plus sur Stiles et lui accordait plus d'attention. Scott avait failli le perdre plusieurs fois, celle d'y à quelques semaines était la dernière fois, il se le jurait. Ils étaient maintenant dehors quand Scott fronça les sourcils:

- C'est Derek là-bas?

Stiles tourna la tête et réalisa que l'alpha disait vrai. Derek était bien sur le parking du lycée, appuyé contre sa Camaro. Il le regardait et dès que Stiles croisa son regard, il fit de même et ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il l'entourait, à tous les autres lycéens qui sortaient avec hâte du lycée. Pour lui, il n'y avait que Derek. Il s'avança vers lui en laissant Scott en plan devant le lycée. Il arriva devant le lycan qui se rapprocha de l'hyperactif et enleva ses mains de ses poches.

- J'ai oublié de te dire autre chose l'autre soir. Non seulement je te trouve attirant mais en plus j'ai envie d'être avec toi... Stiles.

Un grand sourire radieux se forma sur son visage, et la boule qui s'était formé dans son estomac ces deux derniers jours disparut. Et il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de Derek. Cette fois il savait que son baiser ne sera plus rejeté. Il se pressa d'avantage contre Derek qui le prit par la taille. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent ensembles alors qu'ils étaient contre la Camaro de Derek et que Scott, Lydia, Kira et Malia regardaient cette scène la bouche grande ouverte devant le lycée.

FIN.

J'espère que cet os vous a plu car il compte énormément pour moi. Le contexte date et j'ai mis du temps à le finir mais j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même :) Laissez des reviews please!

Bisous, Anne-So :D


End file.
